VGCW/2014-01-17
|Previous Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2014-01-14 |Previous Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = January 14th, 2014 |Next Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2014-01-21 |Next Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = January 21st, 2014}} __TOC__ '"That’s Not a Daisy Gun" 2/3 Falls Count Anywhere Match' Matchup Highlights Daisy hasn't seen much singles action lately, but the crazy lady is always eager to prove herself, and she gets a tough task against Meryl, who's hoping to rebound after losing her Gurl Co-Op Championship. It's relatively even in the ring, but they quickly take to the outside, looking to inflict quick damage with weapons. Daisy escapes with the advantage, using a couple of Devil Drops and a Daisy Cutter to snag the 1-0 lead. But Meryl retaliates with a DDT and a piledriver on the outside mat to even it at one apiece. They stay apart for a bit to refocus, and Meryl ducks a Daisy attack, grabs Daisy's legs and uses them as leverage to keep Daisy's shoulders down for the deciding three-count! Winner Other Plot Lightning returns! She runs into Dick Gumshoe in the parking lot and gets the scoop on what she's missed out on. Gumshoe informs her about Samus being found KOed last show, and The Saint is the main suspect, although there's no proof of it so he can't make an arrest. Turns out she's not at tonight's show either. Lightning inquires about Gumshoe working security, but Gumshoe maintains that he doesn't work here. '"Wish Upon a Witch" Last Woman Standing Match' Matchup Highlights A couple of lewd supernaturals take the stage, with Bayonetta getting her first singles action as part of the re-branded New Witch Order. Bayo doesn't disappoint with her performance, holding down the genie quite effectively, although she frequently misses her attacks with her shotgun approach. The ref does come off as questionable, with an inconsistent counting tempo potentially hinting at some foul play. Despite that, there's no question that Bayonetta controls most of the match, putting Shantae away with a musclebuster to keep her down for the ten-count. Winner Other Plot Saints Roll is having a conversation in the GM's office as Lightning shows up. After a warm welcome back, Lightning asks Shaundi about The Saint's whereabouts. Shaundi informs Lightning that her boss is campaigning outside the state and couldn't make it in time, also mentioning that any words for The Saint can go through her, although she's not in a good mood with Mad Gear getting into Saints' territory. Lightning says she can wait. '"Let’s Start with a Light Jog" Hardcore Match' Matchup Highlights The wildly popular trainer impressed with her runner-up performance in the 6-woman match two shows ago, so she gets another runner in the form of Gurl Co-Op Champion, Faith. The two fit girls trade shots with plenty of counters, neither one seeming to grasp control. In a shocking turn of events, Faith puts WFT in the Master Lock, and the stretching might have been too far out of bounds for even the trainer's tastes as she taps out extremely early in the match, handing Faith the quick victory. Winner Other Plot There's plenty of tension between the Saints and Mad Gear, but no one might be more nervous about it all than Roll Caskett, caught in the middle of her partnership with Shaundi and her friendship with Poison. She finds herself backstage with Poison and Roxy, noting the similarities, which they seem to hear a lot. Roll doesn't understand Poison's actions after saying she was done with Mad Gear. Roxy says Mad Gear isn't something you can leave so easily, and Poison claims she was looking to see her individual strength for a while. Roll shows concern over the potential gang war, but Poison reassures her that she and Roxy can handle it and that Roll shouldn't get involved. '"Those Damn Sheikah Sneaking Across Our Borders" Tables Match' Matchup Highlights After winning her previous tables match in innovative fashion, Tina is thrown into another one, this time with a stronger opponent in Impa. Impa seems to be very confused throughout the match. When a table is set up in the corner, she throws Tina into a different corner. When trying to dive to the outside onto Tina, Impa misses horribly, then gets fittingly springboarded upon by her opponent. Most importantly, Impa fails on three separate occasions to win the match, placing Tina on the table, but allowing Tina to dodge as Impa sends herself through all three tables as {Table-san] mourns. The Job Timer ticks to within four minutes, but Tina's American spirit becomes the deciding factor as she is able to get Impa on a table and put her through with a corkscrew splash from the turnbuckle to win her second tables match in a row! Winner Other Plot Lightning's patrol leads to an old ally as Android 18 welcomes her back. Considering the Carmen Sandiego business is done, 18's interested in getting the band back together for some in-ring action once more. Lightning figures she can pull it off, thinking Gumshoe can cover for her. Right as she says that, we hear a certain detective yelling in the background that he doesn't work here... '"Still Not That Jade" Ring of Fire Match' Matchup Highlights Jade was able to defeat Kitana in her last match, so is Sindel motivated for this match out of motherly love? Probably not. But that doesn't keep the queen from handing out pain to her opponent in the ring surrounded by flames. The third New Witch Order member turns in a solid performance against Jade, who fights hard but not hard enough. A couple of Queen Drivers do the trick as Sindel gets the pinfall, also marking a clean sweep by all three nWo members in their singles matches the past couple of nights. Seems like things are looking up for the witches. Winner Other Plot Chie Satonaka confronts Roxy in the back, though she mixes the Mad Gear members up and refers to her as "Poison." Chie's not happy with losing their last match despite holding out on her own against the two hooligans for so long and wants a rematch tonight. "Poison" accepts, and Chie starts to feel a little pumped, but then the real Poison shows up and shoves Chie aside, telling Roxy that she's exclusively a tag team wrestler (Chie realizes her mixup here). Roxy tells Poison to chill and states her case that it's just one match with a chance to prove how different they are. Poison backs down, allowing Roxy a shot at some singles glory. '"Take You For a Ride in My Electric Car" Tag Team Match' Matchup Highlights Both sides have a bit of tag team rust to shake off as they each haven't teamed up since last August. Lightning starts off by having a bit of trouble with the bigger She-Hulk. 18, fresh off a heartbreaking loss to Rydia last week, takes a crack at it and does a better job, countering She-Hulk fairly well. Morrigan is tagged in, but she struggles mightily as 18 Volts uses effective teamwork to control the succubus. The ref starts to lose control of the match as 18 spears Morrigan while she's not the legal partner. She-Hulk gets back in there, but after taking some double teaming and a Hallway to Hell, Lightning scores the pinfall. Winners Other Plot A limo arrives in the parking lot, The Saint is in the building! '"Trial of the Dragon" 20-Minute Iron Woman Match' Matchup Highlights It's not the woman she was initially looking to fight, but the spunky schoolgirl is just as happy to have a shot at redemption against another Mad Gear member. Meanwhile, Roxy wants to show she's not the same as Poison, and she simultaneously proves herself right and wrong on that account. Like her partner, Roxy utilizes a lot of head scissors and hurricaranas, but in a match that Poison would expect to win, she can't stay out of trouble. Chie frequently gets on the cusp of taking the first fall, but Poison shows poor sportsmanship, climbing onto the apron to keep the ref from counting the pinfalls multiple times until she's ejected from ringside. A little more than nine minutes in, we finally have our first fall as Chie tosses Roxy from the turnbuckle to get the 1-0 lead. Chie keeps it up, piling on the pin attempts, but only coming away with nearfalls. Roxy doesn't go without her chances either, but Chie is resilient, kicking out constantly. A Galactic Punt puts her up 2-0, and a continued barrage makes it 3-0 with four-and-a-half minutes to go. Roxy ends the shutout bid with 4 minutes left with a three-count, and quickly follows up with a second successful pin to cut it close at 3-2. Yet another Galactic Punt opens the lead back up at 4-2. Roxy tries to leap on Chie's shoulders for a hurricarana, but is caught and takes a devastating powerbomb. Roxy gets desperate as the one-minute mark hits, but it's Chie's chance this time. Time expires and the Deadly Dragon emerges with a signature victory! Winner Other Plot The Saint's made it to her office and consults with Shaundi about the Mad Gear problem. She's frustrated that she can't do anything with a cop hanging around. Shaundi asks if he should be dealt with, but The Saint decides against it, as he's manageable enough and trying anything would just bring on more heat. She'll handle the legal drama while ordering Shaundi to keep close tabs on Mad Gear. |Previous Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2014-01-14 |Previous Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = January 14th, 2014 |Next Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2014-01-21 |Next Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = January 21st, 2014}} Category:Female Division Category:⅔ Falls Category:Falls Count Anywhere Category:Last Man Standing Category:Extreme Rules Category:Tables Category:Inferno Category:Tag Team Category:Iron Man Category:Broadcast